Eternal Light
by Cat Paws
Summary: Sage is forced to uncover a secrete about himself that he may not want to know. What will happen when the other Ronins find out? Please R&R.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors belong to the people who created them. I am just some fan who wrote a story. Any original characters do belong to me, however. I doubt that anyone would want to use them, but if so, please let me know.

Note: This story centers around Sage. It takes place one year or so after the defeat of Talpa. This was my first fanfic I had written. Please tell me if I should continue.

**Eternal Light**

By: Cat Paws

~~~~ Chapter 1~~~~

There was a gray haze over the land. It was cold and seemed to coat everything with its gloom. It was the perfect feel for the scene that was left in its wake.

The remains of a great battle scattered themselves across the terrain. Pieces of wood stuck out ajar, this way and that. Bodies of those who would make this their final resting place lay scattered about showing how they died. The occasional tattered fabric, once a decorative flag, would move in the slight breeze.

There seemed to be no living thing in this place of death and destruction. All the life had been sucked up by the cold, gray haze. Yet out of this, there stood a figure, the only survivor. It moved around its dead comrades as though pulled by some unseen force. 

He stumbled, caught his balance, and only then noticed that he, too, was as war torn as the battle field. His armor was cracked and stand with blood, some not his own. He looked at his hands. They shook and were a pale white. He felt out of place, as though he did not belong. He had no recollection of being in a fight, yet every part of his body told him he had taken part in this battle.

He continued on, wondering about not really paying attention to were he was going. He switched himself to auto-pilot, allowing his mind to wonder free. _What happened here? What caused this battle? What does it have to do with me? There's something here, something familiar. What is it? _He pondered these questions, not coming to any conclusion. 

Slowly, he brought his attention back to walking. His foot hurt, giving him a limp he hadn't notice earlier. His body began to ache, begging him to stop and rest and give into death. It gnawed at him, making his progress sluggish. A few times, he almost gave in, stopping with the intention of sitting, but continuing on instead.

Something was calling him, forcing him to move on, taking him to its final destination. This force was moving him so well that he, once more, disconnected himself from his body. His mind started to float about on aimless things. _Where is my weapon? I must have lost it somewhere. I wonder why I had not gone to find it. Interesting. _He looked around, hoping that maybe it would be near. His eyes searched for the glistening light that always emanated from his blade. Its familiar presence was not there.

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes focused on the massive structure before him. The outline of a large palace was there. The haze that concealed the details of the structure slid away to give him a complete view. He could not believe his eyes.

There, before him, was the palace of a once hated enemy; an enemy that had nearly destroyed him and the world that he was to protect. This enemy had almost consumed the Mortal World, with the intention of molding it to suit its twisted vision. What had brought him here?

He stood outside the dark monument. He had come here before, yet it was different. There was something missing, something important. What was it? He did not notice that he had begun to walk again. He had let his mind ponder those things instead of paying attention.

He was now in a chamber, a huge, decorative chamber. The walls were covered with multicolored banners and tapestries, each telling a story. The floor was made of glittering tiles. The pillars were intricatelycarved with writing long forgotten. To see such a room in broad daylight would dazzle any spectator.

But, this chamber's beauty was concealed by shadows. The only sources of light were two candles that seemed to burn an ode green. The flames danced about, at times, threatening to blow out.

An uneasy feeling was now forming in the warrior. He wanted to run away from this chamber. To just turn around and run. Run, to put as much distance between him and this place as possible, now!

Then it hit him. That was what was missing earlier, an uneasy feeling. This feeling released him from the trance like state that held him in the chamber. _Get away from here, NOW!!_

************

Sage bolted awake.His heart was beating hard and fast. His breath came in desperate gasps, his body covered in a cold sweat. He looked around the room trying to figure out were he was. His eyes were having difficulty focusing. He managed to make out a sleeping figure in the bed next to him. A closer examination confirmed that it was his friend, Rowen. 

Now that he was out of bed, Sage walked out onto the balcony. The cool morning air draped its dew on him, adding to the coolness of his body. He hardly noticed, though. He was trying to remember. This had been the third night that he woke up like this. When he and his friends had come to the lakeside mansion, he had hoped it would be a chance to have some peace. His life had been getting a little hectic as of late. So, when Mia invited him, along with the other Ronins, to stay at her place for a month or so during summer vacation, he gladly accepted the invitation.

A tense and uneasy feeling made him grip the railing and glare at the scene before him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never remember anything. Once awake, the dream would disappear, but would leave its feeling to cling to him. He racked his brain, but could not remember the stupid dream, if it was a dream. Maybe there was something more to it.

It was near dawn, the sun's rays being the only indication. They painted the sky yellow with flicks of orange. Sage normally got up about this time and so saw little point in trying to go back to sleep, as if he would be able to in the first place. His dream disturbed him more then it had before.

Getting frustrated with having so many questions and not enough answers, Sage pushed aside those thoughts and prepared for the day. It was " Fend For Yourself Friday", meaning they would have to scrounge up their own meals. _Cereal is starting to sound good right now, _thought Sage as he made his bed. _No wonder the guys hate Fridays. They all can't cook! Not that I'm any better, oh well. _Laughing to himself, he headed to the shower. 

__He stepped into the shower and proceeded to turn on the water. _Hmmmm. One advantage to getting up early is that there is always plenty of hot water, _he thought happily. _I wonder how Rowen feels when he takes an ice cold shower. Maybe he's use to it. _

Sage was beginning to feel pretty good, almost completely forgetting what happened earlier. He went downstairs, grabbed something quick to eat, and went outside. Morning was his favorite time; the beginning of a new day and the rejuvenation of life. 

He wandered through the forest, letting the sun, now slightly above the horizon, to warm him. Its rays seemed to be absorbed into him, making him stronger. He found a spot under a tree where the sun was not in his eyes but its rays could still reach him.

He closed his eyes and quieted himself, clearing every thought out of his head. He let himself float about in the emptiness; it was so quiet and peaceful. He then wondered into another plane.

This plane was filled with crystalline structures. He had been here before. He liked it here. The plants themselves were made of crystal! They seemed to move to a rhythm of their own in tune to that of the whole.

Light came from everywhere, yet was not blinding to the eye. When the light hit the surface of an object it would cast rainbows across everything, intermixing with other rainbows creating new colors and wonderment.

There was a faint sound mixing itself in with the sound of tinkling bells. The soft sound was not a part of the plane, but rather it came for something foreign. There was another being there, somewhere. He found himself focusing on the source of this sound, letting it guided him to its player.

She swayed to the rhythm of the music, lost in her own world, her fingers moving gracefully across a flute. Suddenly, she stopped. She sensed a presence. Someone new was there, how exciting!

She scanned the area. Where was it? There! A single figure stood amongst the trees. He was fairly tall and seemed to fit right in with the light, as though made of it.

He stepped out from the cover of the trees seeing that she had spotted him. She rose and ran to him in one swift motion. _Brother! I have found you; or rather you have found me._

_Who... _She held him in a warm embrace. Surprise, joy, recognition, and understanding washed over him as they made contact.

_I've been looking for you! Now it will be complete!_

_What are you talking about?_

_I'm so happy._

_How…?_

__Slowly, the surroundings began to dissolve, blending together. Sage opened his eyes. He was back in his body under the tree. The sun was now fairly high in the sky. He stood and slowly began his way back to the house. 

He wandered around a little thinking about what had happened. He had met someone, someone close to him. It was strange. The scene that had taken place was so unreal, yet there she was. There was something about her. Why did she run to him and call him brother? Then she touched him and.... nothing. Was there something more? He couldn't remember. There were a few minutes of silence before he came back to this world. What happened then?

Sage looked around and realized that he had made it back to the house without even knowing it. _I must have some kind of homing beacon that brings me back, _he thought sarcastically. 

He came in the same way he had left, through the sliding glass door near the kitchen. He glanced in the kitchen and stopped short. Kento was busily piling leftovers together to make a rather unpleasant mess, though this did not seem to bother him.

"Mornin' Sage," said Kento, a wide smile on his face.

"Good morning. What are you doing?" asked Sage, with a disgusted look.

"Breakfast. Want some?"

"No thanks. I already ate."

"Your loss." He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

"Right." He continued on his way, shaking his head. _That guy will eat anything. _"Blahhhh." 

He went to he living room and found Cye, Mia, and Ryo. Mia was primped and ready for the day, along with Cye. Ryo had on gray sweat pants and tank top. "Hey, Sage. You're just in time to help us convince Mia what a good idea it is if we teach her some martial arts moves," said Ryo, glancing at Mia. She gave him a fake smile.

"That's not a bad idea," said Sage, thoughtfully.

"Oh, great! Now there's three of you." She put her head in her hands, exasperated.

"If you wait long enough, there'll be five," retorted Sage.

"Very funny." 

"Come on, Mia. It wont be so bad," said Cye, cheerfully.

"I guess..." thought Mia.

"Then you'll be able to defend yourself against all those bozos who try and mess with you," added Ryo.

"Like you guys?"

"Hey!!" They said in unison.

"Just kidding," said Mia, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Just for that, training starts today," said Ryo, crossing his arms.

"Sounds good. I could use the workout," said Sage.

"What?! Now?!" claimed Mia, her eyes getting big.

"Why not?" asked Cye. Just then, Rowen walked past the door looking less then alive.

"Rowen!" He backtracked and glanced in.

"Hmmm?"

"Training this afternoon."

"Hmkay," he stated halfheartedly then turned to head to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there just yet," warned Sage.

"Why?" 

"At least wait until Kento comes out."

"Talkin' about me?" Kento popped into the room an inquisitive look on his face.

"Never mind."

"Okay?" said Rowen, raising an eyebrow and continuing on.


	2. chapter 2

~~~~ Chapter 2~~~~

By: Cat Paws

That afternoon they gathered outside. They were dressed in work out attire and had various weapons to be used in sparring. Kento had agreed to showing her the basics of kung fu. In the mean time, the others paired up and went to work on their techniques; Cye with Rowen and Ryo with Sage.

Each pair spread out and began their own thing. Mia was having a ball making Kento mad. For some reason she had a serious case of the giggles and, unfortunately for Kento, there was no end in sight.

"This is just not working today, I'm sorry." said Mia.

"I agree," said Kento exasperated. "You got the basics, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, let's watch the others."

"Fine." They trudged over to a spot that would allow them to observe the more successful practice sections. Mia stretched out on the grass. Kento plopped down beside her. Before them were Cye and Rowen.

Cye and Rowen each had a staff and were trying out new moves on each other. With a few quick swipes, Cye knocked Rowen down taking him by surprise. "Wow! Where'd that come from?" exclaimed Rowen from the ground.

"Just a little something I'd been working on."

"It worked good. Let's see if you can do that again." He jumped up and they started once more.

"To think, one day I will be able to do that." said Mia to no one in particular.

"If you can concentrate." said Kento.

"I'm sorry, but today is just not a good day."

Deciding to give it one more try, Kento jumped up and said, "Come on. Let's try again."

"No." She arranged herself upright and cross-legged. Kento sat back down, a defeated look on his face.

"Kento, you look bored. Care to join us?" offered Cye, seeing the disappointment in his friends eyes.

"Sure." He went and got another staff and joined them.

Mia watched them for a little longer, then turned to Sage and Ryo. They were lost in their own world. No words were spoken between them. Each seemed to know the other's next move, and so responded with their own. The clashes of their blades created the rhythm that their dance was following. 

Mia was amazed. She had never seen them like this. The swiftness and flow of their movements appeared to come from some other level of awareness. Their faces showed the intensity of their fight.

Ryo's was set in a determined frown, his eyes showing rage. Sage's expression was calm yet harsh, his eyes reflecting Ryo's.

This went on for some time, neither side giving in or slowing down. At times, it seemed they had sped up little by little. The other guys joined Mia, who was by now lost in what was happening. She was so mesmerized that she did not hear Kento talking to her.

"Mia? Earth to Mia."

"Hhn? Oh, Kento. Did you say something?" she asked, coming back to her self.

"What are you staring at?"

"Them." She pointed to the two warriors. "Look at them. They've been fighting like that for... forever and they haven't stopped."

"Really? Wow," said Cye.

"Sage, NO!!" screamed Mia, jumping to her feet. Sage had just kicked Ryo down, and before he could raise his kitanas to block, Sage brought his blade down above Ryo's throat. As Mia tried to go and stop Sage, Rowen placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her. 

"It's over," She looked at him a little puzzled.

"What do you mean over?"

"They've stopped, right?" 

For a few minutes they stayed that way. The two warriors; one poised over the other, ready to kill him. They seem not like themselves.

Finally, Sage pulled back and offered a hand to his comrade. He took it and stood. "What happened?" asked Ryo.

"I don't know," said Sage.

"Are you two all right?" asked Cye as he and the others walked over.

"Yeah, I think," said Ryo.

"I'm okay," said Sage.

"That's enough for today, guys;" said Rowen.

"Great. I'm starved," said Kento happily walking towards the house, then the kitchen. Cye and Rowen followed. Mia backed away still staring at Ryo and Sage, then she too, went to the house.

Sage and Ryo stayed outside for a moment longer, each contemplating what had happened. "That was so weird;" remarked Ryo.

"Yeah…weird," said Sage rather distantly. Not noticing the tone of Sage's response, Ryo proceeded to think our loud.

"It was like I wasn't, yet I was, in control of myself. Like another side of me took over or something. And then there was this strange sound, like a whistle or some kind of flute that was playing. Did you hear it?"

"Yeah. It sounded familiar."

"Really? You heard it before?"

"I'm not sure." He had heard the strange almost eerie, sound of the flute before. The thing is, he could not remember when. It was during the night, or maybe the day, no it was the night. Or maybe he imagined it. " Hmmmm..."

"What is it?" asked Ryo as Sage walked back to the house.

"Nothing. Just trying to think."

Jogging to catch up to his friend, Ryo asked, "About what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you okay?"

He stopped and looked into the concerned eyes of Ryo, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been acting kind of strange the past few days. That's all. I don't mean to pry or anything, but the guys and I are always here if you need someone to help figure things out."

"I know, and I thank you. But this might be something I have to do alone."

"Hey, we're a team, remember? We can do this together."

Looking at the ground, he answered flatly, "No, not this time."

************

After cooling down and taking a shower, Sage had slipped into the den. He sat next to the window, watching the sunset. Another painting was being made in the sky; only this time with rich reds, oranges, and pinks followed by light blues, dark blues, and finally deep, almost black, purples. A shiver ran down his back. It was not that he feared the loss of light, when night took over, but his mortal enemy had always attacked in total darkness and the memories of those battles were still clear in his mind.

"Hey, we're ordering pizza. What kind do you want?" asked Mia from the door.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter." Sage said coming back to reality.

"Okay. By the way, everyone is pitching in, so get your cash."

"Kay." He jumped up and ran up stairs.

When he came back down, Mia was trying to get the order straight.

"Okay. We have six pizzas. One vegetarian, one with everything, one with everything and anchovies--" 

"Ahhhahh, gross. Do you have to get anchovies?" asked Cye, totally disgusted.

"But I love them." said Kento.

"They're not that bad," said Ryo.

"But they're little fish," said Cye, a mixture of disgust and horror on his face.

"We just wont let you see them, okay buddy?" Kento said slapping his back good naturedly. He knew his friend loved water life and hated to see them as a side dish or any dish. But Kento loved anchovies more and they were the best on pizza.

"Fine. Just keep it away from me," Cye crossed his arms and pulled away stubbornly.

"Don't worry, I will," Kento grinned devilishly.

"Two pepperoni, and one just cheese. That's it, right?" continued Mia.

"Yeah, that's it," said Rowen.

"Great. I'll go and order in the other room. Excuse me," Mia left the noise of the dinning room.

"I still can't see how you could possible eat fish," Cye said, grimacing.

"Same way you eat animal," remarked Sage.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to shut up now," his face getting a little red.

"It's okay. I wont hold it against you." 

"Thanks." 

"Ooooh, sarcasm," said Ryo.

"Not really," said Sage.

"I'm heading out to pick up the pizzas. Anyone want to come?" called Mia from the door.

"I'll --" before he could finish, Ryo, Cye, and Rowen tackled Kento.

"Sage, you go help Mia. We'll hold Kento," said Ryo.

"Ahhnn, come on guys. I was gonna leave you some."

"Yeah, a few crumbs," said Cye.

"See ya later," said Sage as he left, laughing.

"No, no. A whole pizza, I swear" said Kento, trying to wriggle out from under them.

"Yeah right. The last time all we got were empty boxes," Ryo said, putting Kento in a headlock.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I think they're gone," said Rowen, releasing the beast. The others followed suit. 

"Ya know, that was very rude," stated Kento, sitting up and dusting himself off.

"Like you're one to talk," Ryo said as he sat in a chair. 

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He shrugged and gave a little smirk.

"Now what do we do?" asked Cye. He, too, had taken a seat at the table.

"I don't know. Wait, I guess. I hate waiting," said Kento. He was still sitting on the floor, cross-legged.

"Me too," added Ryo.

"It's starting to rain," said Rowen, who had walked to the sliding glass doors and was looking out.

"I love the rain. It's so refreshing and clean. It seems to wash away all the dullness, making everything new," said Cye. He joined Rowen at the door. He was tempted to go out and run in the rain. To let the rain, in a sense, renew him. Water was his element, and he tried to take every opportunity to be near it.

"When did you become such a poet?" asked Rowen sarcastically.

"I'm not," Not noticing the tone of voice, Cye thought happily, _if it's still raining tomorrow, I'm going out._

White Blaze browsed through the room, roared his greeting and went to his dish in the kitchen. "Hey, White Blaze. Where ya' been?" asked Kento. He roared an answer not bothering to stop. " Um, okay."

"Any one want to play cards?" asked Ryo, who had gone and retrieved a deck.

"How about 52 pick-up?" Rowen offered as he walked over, leaving Cye to the window.

"Sure, you go first." Ryo flung the cards in the air, scattering them all over the room.

"Oh joy."

************

"I was surprised that Kento hadn't come," said Mia as she and Sage went to the city.

"The guys tackled him before he made it to the door."

"Oh." She giggled. There was a long moment of silence after. The windshield wipers swished back and forth, cleaning away the steady drizzle that had started.

They picked up the food and headed back, still nothing was said between them. It was kind of an awkward moment. Mia was unsure if she should say anything to Sage about this afternoon. Sage was in his own thoughts about the past events.

Finally, Mia could not hold it in any longer. She had to say something. 

"Sage, what happened this afternoon?"

"What?"

"When you and Ryo were sparring. You looked like you were going to kill each other. What happened?"

Barely a whisper, he answered, "I'm not sure."

"You can tell me." She probed in a gentle voice.

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't understand it myself. How am I suppose to explain it to you?" She tensed up a little at his sudden out burst.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that...I'm confused." He turned his attention to looking out the window of the vehicle. The rest of the ride was in silence except for the swishing of the wipers.


	3. chapter 3

~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~

By: Cat Paws

"They're back!!" cried Kento, flinging the small stack of cards that he had been gathering along his way to the front door.

"Kento!" Before Rowen could stop him, the cards fluttered about. "Great, now we're going to lose more of them."

"Don't worry. It's not that bad." said Cye, all ready gathering them.

"Clear the table boys, cause the food has arrived!" announced Kento. He had all six boxes and spread them out on the table.

"Good. I'm starved." said Ryo.

"They may be a little soggy because of the rain." said Mia.

"I don't think it really matters." said Sage. They were both a little wet themselves, but they didn't care. Rowen and Cye had gone to get some plates and a pizza cutter. Kento however, had all ready started in on one of the pies.

Cye kept his distance from the one with anchovies, though he did get a look at the poor fishes every now and then, to his dismay. It was kind of hard to avoid considering the fact that Kento was sitting in front of him. In no time, they devoured the pizzas.

After wards, clean up duty was left to Kento and Sage, not a good idea. They gathered up the plates and Kento took the boxes and other garbage out to the garbage cans. In the mean time, Sage started the dishes with plenty of soap. 

Kento came back in some what damp. "Boy, it is pouring out there. I'm soaked," he exclaimed, looking down at himself and his dripping clothes. Sage glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and thought, _Not soaked enough._

He whirled around and shot Kento with the sprayer, suds flying. "Ahhhh!" yelled Kento, blocking the ambush and trying to search for a place to take cover. Sage stopped and grinned.

"I didn't think that you were wet enough."

"Mannnn. Now I'm drenched! You're gonna pay!" He charged for Sage, who dropped the sprayer and ran for the door. Kento chased after him.

A trail of soap and water was left behind as they raced around the house. Sage had a lead on Kento, but he wouldn't give up.

They did several laps around the dinning room table, up the stairs, through some of the rooms, and back down. They leaped over White Blaze, who was becoming excited about the chase, and one of the couches in the living room. Sage nearly crashed into Ryo and used him as a barrier between him and Kento.

"Ahhh! What's going on?!"

"Sorry Ryo!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"If you can catch me!" Ryo stood there for a moment, a blank expression on his face then shrugged.

"What the...." said Cye as he came from the den. He had just seen Sage fly by with Kento in hot pursuit. "Ryo, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What was that about?"

"I don't think we want to know." 

Mia and Rowen came out of their respective rooms and watched the next set of laps around the dinning room from the second floor balcony. "Go Sage!" yelled Rowen.

Suddenly, Sage stopped. Kento grabbed him and dragged him to the sliding glass doors. He opened them and threw Sage out into the down pour. "Let's see how you like it." said Kento in a bratty type tone, a large smile plastered on his face.

Sage curled up on his knees and shut his eyes tight. He began to slowly rock back and forth, clutching himself. A silent cry of pain had slashed its way into his body and mind. It hurt every fiber in him. _What is this? What's happening? _

"Hey, Sage? You can come in now." said Kento. "Sage?" Kento was soon joined by the others at the door.

"Sage, come inside. You're soaked." called Mia. Still, he did not answer.

"Let's get him." said Rowen. He and Cye went out to retrieve a water logged Sage.

_I guess I got to go out in the rain after all. _thought Cye as he helped to support Sage. They brought him back inside and he sank to the floor instead of the offered chair. He curled up again. The pain had stopped, but he could still feel the effects.

_This is not right, _he thought.

"Sage?" Mia said, gently pushing a lock of wet, blond hair out of his face. There was a look of fear in his normally strong eyes.

"I'm okay." he said, gathering himself.

"Here." said Ryo, offering him a towel.

"Thanks." He stood and wrapped himself in it. He started to head for the stairs.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I only met to get you a little wet. I didn't think you would let me drag you all the way out. I'm sorry, man." said Kento. He was beginning to feel pretty guilty for doing what he did.

Sage stopped and looked at him and smiled. "It's all right. Fair payment for soaking you in the first place. Besides, it wasn't you." He continued on his way to his room to change and dry off. 

The others looked at one another in silence, not sure what to think. Rowen and Cye were fairly dry at this point. Rowen took Cye's towel, one of the ones Ryo had retrieved, and brought it and his to the bathroom.

"I hope he's all right." 

"Me too, Mia." said Ryo.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. It was only for fun." 

"It's not your fault, Kento. There is something major going on with our friend. I just wish that he would let us in on it." said Cye.

"I tried talking to him earlier, but he didn't say much." Mia said as she sat in one of the chairs. "He seem kind of distant, and cold." She wrapped herself in her arms. " I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm sure once he figures something out, he'll tell us." said Ryo, trying to reassure her, though having his own doubts.

************

Sage stood in front of the window with his arms crossed. _That's it! This has to end. But where do I start? I've got pieces, but there is still so much that I don't know. Someone is definitely trying to mess with my head. I wont let them get away with it. _There were a few flashes of lightning followed, soon after, by thunder that shook the entire house. _Quite the storm out there._

He turned from the window and the lights went out. The room became completely dark. It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the change. He went to the door to go and find the others and get some candles. He stuck his head out and heard a crash followed by a scream.

He rushed to the stairs and smashed into something, knocking himself to the floor. "Oohhh."

"What was that?"

"My face hitting the door." The power flicked back on and Rowen looked around the door to find Sage dazed from the collision.

"Oh, man, you okay?"

"I'll live." Rowen offered his hand and helped him up. They went down stairs to investigate the earlier scream and crash.

"My poor statue." said Mia. She was kneeling beside a pile of porcelain pieces.

"It was Colonel Mustard, in the dinning room, with the pipe." said Kento.

"What?" asked Ryo.

"Ya know, Clue."

"Oh. Oh yeah!"

"This was a priceless heir loom. There is not another one like it, anywhere."

"With some glue, we could put it back together." said Ryo.

"What happened down here?" asked Rowen.

"Something or someone," eyeing the other three, " knocked down my statue during the black out."

"It wasn't me, I swear." said Kento.

"I'm going to find some glue." said Cye.

"I think there's some in the desk in the den." said Mia still awe struck by the pile of pieces. Ryo and Kento started to pick them up.

"This is going to take awhile." said Ryo.

"Great! I love puzzles." said Rowen.

"Hey, Sage. What's with the red mark on your forehead?" asked Kento, just noticing him.

"A close encounter with a door."

"I found the crazy glue." said Cye, returning with two sticks of the stuff.

"Let's get started."

"Mia, I think you should leave this to us." said Sage.

"No. I want to help. I know what it looked like before. You might put it together wrong." 

"Such little faith in us. I'm hurt." They began the reconstruction of the once towering statue.

**********

They worked for several hours, only managing to get about a third of the statue back together.

"Ya know? All these pieces are starting to look the same." said Kento.

"Really. Who knew it could brake into so many tiny, itty-bitty pieces?" said Ryo.

"How about we call it a night? Maybe it will look better in the morning." said Cye.

"Mia? Miiiaaahh," whispered Sage as he nudged her.

"Hmmmm? Wha.....?" She looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Um, guys. Oh, never mind." said Kento.

"What?" asked Rowen.

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm going to keep asking until you tell me."

"Nothing. I was just unsticking my hands. I think I got glue all over me."

"I'm going to bed. Good night." said Ryo at the top of the stairs. "And Kento, stay away from the glue."

"I'll try. Night."

"Come on Mia." Sage helped a half sleeping Mia to her room.

"I think there's a piece stuck to your pant leg, Kento." said Cye as he followed him up the stairs.

"Oh great." He fumbled with it, trying to pull it off. "Does this mean I have to cut my pants up?"

"Only if you can't get it off."

"This stinks." He went to his room mumbling curses.

"Rowen, are you going to bed?" asked Cye.

"In a little while." he answered half-mindedly. He was still working on the statue. One thing about Rowen was that he was always intrigued by puzzles and riddles and other mind boggling situations. Once given one, he would not put it down until it was solved and understood to his satisfaction. This shattered statue as yet another puzzle to be conquered, with the objective of making it look the way it had before.

He continued to work, making little progress. All the pieces just did not fit together. They weren't connecting no matter what he did. _Why can't I do this? _

Finally, he gave in and vowed to finish it tomorrow. It was a few minutes past three in the morning. _Wow! The time flew, _he thought. He went up to his room. He got ready for bed in the dark so as not to disturb Sage by turning on the light. He climbed into bed and was about to fall into a deep sleep. Sleep, another one of his favorite things.

Slowly, he began to drift into the world of dreams, exhaustion over coming him. There came a slight rustling sound, bringing him back to full awareness. His curiosity getting the better of him, he sat up and looked in the dark to find the source of the sound. The moon provided a little light but not enough to fully eliminate the room with its silvery glow. 

He scanned the room. Nothing seem to be out of order as far as he could tell. He looked over at Sage's bed. He was sleeping peacefully. _What made that sound? Maybe it was my imagination._

He sank back to bed, not wanting to use any more energy on trying to find something that probably didn't exist or had already left. He closed his eyes and this time, sleep took over. Some time passed before there came more rustling

In the bed next to Rowen, Sage began to toss and turn. He trashed about, tangling himself in the blankets and sheets. "STOP!" he screamed, sitting up, then falling back down because of the tangled mess. He was filled with rage. He shut his eyes, slowly calming himself down, and untangled the knots.

_This was a different dream, or nightmare. Not the same as before. Let me remember,_ he thought, desperately. It came back to him slowly and a little foggy. There was a girl. He'd seen her before. She was crying, hurting. Something was missing in her. Then there was a demon. The demon was controlling the girl, hurting her with his power if she would not obey him. He wanted the demon to stop torturing the girl. He was the spectator, but he had to make the demon stop. _Was that real? Could it have been? If only I had gotten a better look at where they were. _

He got up and left the room. No one seemed to have heard his scream, this was good. He wondered down to the broken statue pieces on the table in the darkness. He could see surprisingly well despite the lack of light.

_There's something about that girl. What is it? _His mind began toiling over the past events. His mysterious dreams that he could never remember, his encounter with a being on another plane, the fight with Ryo, the surging pain during the chase with Kento, and now this new dream. They all had to be connected some how. Once together, it would it would make perfect sense. If he could decipher the meanings and make the connections, maybe he could help the girl in his dream. He had to try.

_Hey, maybe this is linked to the Evil Dynasty. That would explain a lot. That's it, they were in an ancient looking room, like the ones in the palace of Talpa. The Dynasty must be flaring up again. But why does it seem that I'm the only one being affected? Are the others having strange dreams as well? I should talk to them about this. If the Dynasty is involved then we all have to be on the same page._

He then realized that the statue was complete, all except for one little piece. _Must be the one stuck to Kento, _he thought, with a laugh.He did not seem the least bit amazed at the completion of such a difficult task, more like relieved. It was as though pieces of his own puzzle were being put into place.

He went back to his room and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. chapter 4

~~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~~

By: Cat Paws

The next morning came as always, with the guys slowly pouring in for breakfast. Mia was cooking eggs, bacon, and home fries with a little help from Sage and Ryo. "Any of you know how the statue was put back together?" asked Mia over the frying of the bacon.

"Maybe Rowen did it after the rest of us called it a night," Ryo said as he and Sage cranked out the toast. 

"Maybe. It surprised me when I came down this morning to find it finished. By the way, I'm making scrambled eggs, so don't make any special requests." 

"It's safer with Kento around'" said Sage.

"So true."

"Good morning," said Cye coming into the kitchen. " Is there any thing that I can do to help?"

"No, we've got this covered. But thanks for asking," said Sage.

"Actually, could you try and keep Kento out?" asked Ryo.

"I'll try, once he wakes up."

"The smells should revive him."

"Speaking of which." They heard footsteps moving around upstairs.

"Here he comes. I'll distract him." Cye went to act as diversion.

"White Blaze can help. Were is he anyway?"

White Blaze came in and gave his master an innocent look, as though he was guilty of something. " What's with you?"

He roared and walked over to Cye, as if asking him for protection.

" Come on White Blaze. Let's go and stop Kento." They left the kitchen together.

" White Blaze did something," said Ryo. He knew his tiger fairly well and it was clear that he was guilty.

"Maybe he was the one who knocked the statue down last night," said Sage calmly.

"He knocked down my poor statue?!" claimed Mia, swirling around with the spatula in her hand. " That's probably why he disappeared until this morning. He was hiding his guilty self all night. Then, when the statue was fixed, he figured the coast was clear, so he came out of hiding. The weasel." She narrowed her eyes and glared in the diction the elusive tiger went.

"Aren't you being a little hard on him?" asked Ryo.

"But he knocked down my statue!"

"But it's back together. All except for one piece," said Sage.

"There's a piece missing?"

"Well, yeah. Kento managed to glue one to his pants." 

"How convenient," moaned Mia. Sage shrugged.

They eventually did get to eating breakfast. Even Rowen managed to make it in time, before Kento polished off the scraps.

Once things were cleaned and put away, they all gathered in the living room at the request of Sage. White Blaze even made an appearance. 

They took their seats; Kento, Cye, and Ryo on the coach, Mia and Rowen on the love seat, and White Blaze lying down next to Ryo's feet. Sage stood before them. He took a deep breath. _Where to begin?_

"I have asked you here to tell you that I have a strong feeling the Evil Dynasty is back in action."

"The Dynasty?! But, we kicked their butts all over the Nether Realm." Kento said.

"Yeah, we beat Talpa. The Dynasty crumbled after that, didn't it?" asked Ryo. All seemed to be in disbelief at what Sage had said. Could the Dynasty be rearing its ugly head again?

"How do you know this, Sage?" asked Cye, a quizzical look on his face.

"For the past few nights, I have been haunted by these strange dreams. I don't remember anything about them, nothing, once I wake up. The only thing that allowed me to realize they were connected was a feeling. It was a feeling that I was being pulled away from this world. There was, also, a melody that was being played in the dream. The same melody that Ryo and I heard yesterday, if you remember the battle? The only force that powerful, to my knowledge, would be the Dynasty. I ask, have any of you had these dreams or a strange feeling?"

They looked at one another. No one spoke an answer, only shaking their heads 'no' in response. " Then I must be the first to be attacked. Perhaps they were planning on getting us individually. Wearing us down before they strike."

"Ronin Warriors." Sage turned around to see Lady Kayura of the Dynasty. Everyone stood quickly. Kayura stepped forth, the ancient's staff clanging. "An evil being has emerged and taken hold of my world. He moved quickly, sweeping the land with his armies of minions. He caught us by surprise and so captured much of our forces. Two of the Warlords were taken prisoner. I'm not sure of the third. I was able to escape by the powers of the ancient's staff, though I don't know how long it can protect me. Will you help us to stop him?" 

"Of course we will," said Ryo. The others shook their heads in agreement.

"Who led the attack?" asked Sage.

"Helios. There is no more time for discussion. I will take you there." The ancient's staff began to glow, preparing to transport the Ronins and Kayura back to the Dynasty.

"Mia, you should sit this one out." said Sage.

"But..." They glared at her and so she stepped back. " All right," she said, defeatedly. White Blaze jumped up and joined them as a bright, yellow light surrounded the warriors and sent them to fight for their lives.

" May the gods protect you, Ronin Warriors," whispered Mia.

************

They arrived in front of the gates to the Palace of Talpa and were greeted by a large army of Dynasty solders. "All right! Instant action! I like it. Armor of Hardrock! Toa Gi!" Kento transformed into his armor, soon followed by the others.

Fully armored, they engaged in a great battle. They soon realized that these solders were not the same as those that they had fought before. These solders were fiercer and seemed to know what they were doing. They proved to be formidable enemies.

The Ronins, themselves, seemed to be in an enhanced state. They fought separately, yet together. They were in total sync with one another, using little to no words of communication.

Lady Kayura also took part in the battle. She fought with great might, however, her thoughts were else where. She wondered how the solders had known were she was taking the Ronins. She wanted to get closer to the demon before attacking his troops. Could the ancient's staff be failing her?

A breeze drifted over the battlefield. The cool breeze carried with it the soft sound of a flute playing a mesmerizing tune. It danced its way around the warriors, carefully doing its deed. It delicately snipped the strands of mental connection between the Ronins. It did this so gently that they did not notice. The flute's melody then became more aggressive, surrounding the warriors in a paralyzing spell.

"What's going on?! I can't move!" yelled Kento.

"We're sitting ducks like this!" said Ryo. He and Kento desperately tried to fight this unseen and unheard force.

"This battle was a diversion. To catch us off guard," said Rowen. He too was trying to fight. Kayura was stunned. How could such a thing happen without her sensing it or without some warning from the ancient?

"I don't like this," said Cye. He noticed that the solders were backing off and slinking away to their dark corners. White Blaze whined. "The solders are retreating."

"Come out and face us, you coward!!" shouted Ryo. He hated feeling helpless, and being frozen did not make it much better. Who ever was doing this was a coward for not facing them head on. His anger began to flare.

He was answered by light laughter. "Poor, little warriors. I have what I want. There's no need to fight you for it." said a gentle voice. The hold the flute had on them vanished. Again came the sound of laughter. It echoed off the walls and buildings.

"Who are you?!" Ryo shouted. Silence. His eyes searched the surrounding buildings and rooftops. "Answer me!!" Still, silence. Believing to have seen something move on one of the rooftops, he was about to take off and chase it down. Cye and White Blaze stopped him.

"Ryo, no! We need to stick together. This could be what they want if we split up," he said, White Blaze agreeing. Though he would follow his master anywhere, White Blaze would look out for him, as well. The tiger knew someone was missing and he did not want his master to be next.

"Where is Halo?" asked Kayura, the staff clanging as she turned around. Being somewhat of an outsider to the group, she noticed his disappearance more quickly then the others.

Kento looked at her and asked, "Halo? Who's...." then realization came over them. "SAGE!!!" they yelled in unison.

"But, how? I mean, we're always aware of each other. How could we not have noticed them taking him?" asked Ryo.

"It must have been during that mock battle. We were distracted, so enabling them to unleash that paralyzing spell and take him away. Remember, that voice said it already had what it wanted. It was Sage. What I want to know is why it seems like we walked right into this and what it has to do with Sage." said Rowen, looking to Kayura for answers.

"I have no idea what is happening here, Ronins. I am as in the dark on their intentions as you are."

"But can't the ancient's staff show you something?" asked Cye.

"I'm afraid not. The staff's power is no longer functioning reliably. It seems that I am powerless."

"Man, this must be some pretty powerful force to take out the ancient's staff," said Kento.

"Well, who ever, or what ever, has Sage. Come on guys, we have to find him," said Ryo. He and the others reverted to sub-armor and took off toward the Palace of Talpa. " Kayura, you coming?" called Ryo.

She stood there for a moment hesitant, looking at the staff, and then ran to catch up. 


	5. chapter 5

~~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~~

By: Cat Paws

In a distant part of the palace's winding streets walked a lone figure in green sub-armor. He was following the sound of a flute, its song weaving in and out of the streets. During an earlier battle, he had heard the strange music drift in on the breeze. He could feel it doing its deed. Once he had rid himself of his attackers, he headed in the direction of which it came. He had not noticed that his comrades could not hear the melody, and so fell victim to its spell.

Now, this melody was leading him through a maze with the reward of finding the source. At times, he would come to a dead end. This song was playing with him.

_I feel like a lab rat, _thought Sage, angrily. He turned and back tracked as best he could. For some reason, none of the paths looked the same. Each time he turned around, they would change. 

_Huh, illusions. This is nothing but an illusion. _He charged through the wall that blocked his way. It vanished once he passed through, confirming his theory. He turned his attention back to the drifting melody. _So little player, now it's my turn, _he thought, mischievously. 

He let his mind follow the tune back to its origin. Slowly, he came in contact with another mind. A most confused mind that was tied in knots of its own creation was on the other end.

Suddenly, he pulled himself back. _What am I doing? I just used telepathy to find someone. Someone other than a fellow Ronin. Could it be... _He shook this off and ran straight for the flute player, not bothering to listen for the music. He already knew where to find this confused being.

The slow, sad, entangling melody continued to play as though nothing happened. To it, nothing did. Sage's mental touch was so soft and quick that it did not disturb it.

_Whoever you are, I'm here._

************

"Man, how are we suppose to find Sage in this maze? We're going in circles, aren't we?" 

"Oh, Kento, quit whining."

"But we're not getting anywhere. Besides, I'm starving, and there's nothing happening. What else am I suppose to do?" 

"Shutting up would be good right about now."

"Sorry, Ryo. It's just that all these hallways and rooms look the same. Kayura, you sure you know where you're going?"

"The Palace was designed to make outsiders confused and disoriented. It is understandable that you feel we are lost, Hardrock. However, I know th-" She whirled around and took a fighting stance, the staff clanging because of the motion. The Ronins did the same, standing back to back ready to strike. 

The candles that were providing the light blew out, dropping the chamber into complete darkness. They stood on guard, ready for whatever might come. They did not know what to expect.

White Blaze growled low in his throat. His ears twitched, listening to every little sound. His nostrils flared, trying to pick up on the scent of the attacker. His eyes scanned the room, seeing it as clear as day. He stood beside his master, ready to protect him and the others at any cost.

From the walls came a thick smoke. White Blaze growled, louder this time, readying himself to pounce at what was about to attack. The smoke split into five clouds, and moved until facing each of the warriors.

The Ronins and Kayura could smell the smoke. It was a strange scent, like a mix of mint with paprika. It drifted into their bodies through their senses. It was as though learning about them through touch. Its slithering caused some of the warriors to tense up and try to force it out. Others were curious as to what its intentions were, yet not wanting it to fully explore them.

Once satisfied with what they had found, the stray strands of smoke emerged and left the warrior's bodies. They joined with their cloud to share what they had learned. Each cloud began to glow the color that corresponded with the warrior it had explored. They molded, and shaped themselves using what they had learned as a guide.

The cloud's lights dimmed and were replaced by a brilliant flash of white light. It dimmed enough to light the chamber and allow the warriors to regain their sight. When their eyes cleared, they saw before them what the smoke clouds had formed.

Before each of the warriors stood a figure made entirely out of their element, each carrying an exact replica of their weapon. Before Kento was one of rock, Cye one of water, Rowen one of air, and Ryo one of fire. The one before Kayura was a strange one. It decided to take on the form of lightning, though it carried a staff like hers. Perhaps it was confused since it was unclear as to what her element was.

"Oho." The element beings began their attack on the Ronins and Kayura. White Blaze leapt to protect Ryo, but was nearly burned by the fire being. The water being blasted him into a wall, taking him out temporarily.

"White Blaze!" Ryo tried to get to his beloved white tiger, but his flaming double blocked his path. " That's it. Armor of the Wildfire! Toa Jin!" The others followed Ryo's lead and armored up as well, to their duplicate's delight. Now, the real battle began.

************

Sage walked into a chamber lit by two candles with greenish flames.

"Look familiar?" a voice asked. A memory of such a place emerged in his mind. This was the chamber from his many troubled dreams. The ones he could never remember and the one where a girl was tortured. This was where it all happened.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Only you. There is no need to shout." In the center of the room, a large ball of flame ignited, extinguishing the two candles and providing the light needed to illuminate the chamber. The flame burned a similar greenish hue, though had more of the traditional red in its flame. Sage got a good look at the chamber. It was a elegantly decorated a he remembered.

Out of the shadows stepped a slender, yet strong figure dressed in an odd combination of armor. She seemed to not have a weapon, but still walked towards him with a stride of determination.

She stopped before him a few meters away, and brought her gaze up to make direct eye contact. Her eyes sparkled with their own energy. They showed very clearly what emotion she was feeling. Currently, they flashed with curiosity. She tilted her head sideways and smiled."I see you are as curious about me as I am you," 

"Perhaps more so." She thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No." A chiming laugh burst out of her. Sage stepped back, a little surprised. As he did this, chains that were lying on the ground quickly snaked their way around him. They locked into place to serve as his restraints. 

"What the?"

Suddenly, she stopped laughing and in a serious tone said, "My master has instructed me to bring you to him once I had you in my grasp. However, he is currently busy with your friends, so we have some extra time. "Her expression changed from serious to mischievous intrigue. " I want to know more about this great warrior who stands before me. I will ask a question, and you answer. If you do not answer, then the chains will tighten. Are we clear on this?"

"Do I get to ask questions as well?"

"It depends, though you are not in a very good position to negotiate."

"No, I'm not," he said looking down at the chains, " but it would only be fair."

"Fair? Maybe." Cocking her head, she smiled. " I like you. What's your name?" 

"Sage Date."

"Your armor, what is it?"

"Halo."  
"Then your are one of the wearers of the mystical Ronin armors?"

"Yes." 

"There are five of you?" she said, looking at her hands counting, then back at him for a response.

"Yes."

"Are you more powerful then the others?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why has my master chosen you, then?"

"I-I don't know." 

"There must be some reason my master would want you and not the other four, as well." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!" The chains around him tightened. "I'm not lying," he said, gritting his teeth.

"No?"

"No."

"Too bad." The chains tightened more.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I did not say you could ask a question." Once more, they tightened causing him to drop to his knees. "Oh, I did not mean to hurt you." The chains loosened a little. " My master does want you alive, after all. My mistake, you may ask a question."

"Who is your master?"

"Helios."

"Does he always hurt you?"

"What?" Her concentration and guard fell completely when he asked this question. In the place of her strength was now fear. She sat next to him. He looked into her eyes and could see he was right. She had been hurt deeply. Not only physically, but mentally as well. His compassion towards her surprised him. She looked away, afraid to show her true self, yet there was something about him. Her shame was now coming through. She covered her face with her hands in humiliation. 

"Let me help you." She looked up at him, tear marks lightly streaming down her cheeks. For some reason, she trusted him.

"Who are you?" Her curiosity sparked once more, she slipped her way into his mind. He did not know what to think when he felt her probe his head. "Don't worry."

Her eyes grew wide with amazement as she stumbled onto something important. A broad smile spread across her face, and the chains that had locked themselves around him fell. She leapt at him, taking him completely off guard. 

_BROTHER!!! _She screamed in his head.

_What? _He thought, his eyes growing wide with shock.

_Remember? _She pleaded._Remember me?Your sister?_He gave her a blank look._You don't know?But you must.You have to!_

Laughter erupted from her and echoed off the walls. She jumped to her feet and said with a note of desperation, "You're pretending to not know me!You are a clever one.If father knew that you know about me then it would not work!Clever."

"What?You're making no sense.What do you mean father?"Sage stood, not able to comprehend everything that was coming at him.He was completely lost at this point.

"Why, our father silly.Helios."She smiled brightly, then her face twisted as she began to think hitting Sage with all her mixed and confused ideas in one flash of thought._For some reason, he had me search for you. But, if he knew who you were, then why did he have me find you? _Images, thoughts, and ideas all mixing into and over one another, causing her mind to become a tangled mess. She then uncovered all the strange things that had happened to her and displayed them for Sage to see in her mind's eye so he could understand.

Sage backed up.He had never come in contact with this type of thing before.What was he suppose to do?He was reluctant to go any further into her mind; afraid he might become lost. Yet, there was a need too strong for him to pull away and leave her this way. She was his sister, that much he believed.

Slowly and carefully, he proceeded to try and explore her mind. As he did this, he began to untangle the knots, allowing her mind to become more focused. _What has he done to you, sister?_

_What do you mean?_

_This is not right.You need help._

_Help?_

_Yes._

_Brother, what are you doing? What are you doing?! Why are you pulling away._Without realizing it, Sage had begun to pull away from her. He could feel another part of himself calling.

"Don't worry." _The guys need me. _

"What's happening?" _Can you tell me?_

"No, I can't." _This I can't share. _He turned and was about to go for the door when a large figure moved to block his path. The girl dropped to her knees humbling herself to the creature.

"Please stay." it said in a smooth, deep voice. "It's not every day that both of my children are together." 


	6. chapter 6

~~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~~

~~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~~

By: Cat Paws

In another part of the palace, the Ronin Warriors were not doing so well. The super natural opponent were becoming too much for the warriors. With every blow the Ronins struck, their target would grow stronger by absorbing the energy. It seemed they were no longer a challenge for the element warriors.

Kayura was the first to fall. The lightning creature was electrifying. It would use the staff as a conductor and shocked her with every blow it landed. The last one caused her to collapse. Lightning raised its staff, looking at her with its expressionless face, to finish her off. She closed her eyes, preparing for the final blow. 

She opened her eyes in time to see lightning go up in a spark of gold. Her eyes searched for her savior and found him on the ground, half conscious. Rowen had been clubbed on the head by the bow of the air being. In his moment of distraction to save Kayura, Rowen left himself open for an attack. Air savored the chance and took it to bring the end of Rowen. It aimed its golden bow and arrow. 

A blade of fire slashed through air, consuming it in a ball of flame. Kayura rushed to Rowen's side, who was by now somewhat recovered from the head bash. Ryo stood looking at his friend where air had once been but was no longer. Rowen's eyes focused on a fiery figure behind Ryo but could not react in time to warn him. All he could do was point. 

Ryo whirled around as the fire being slashed out at him with no mercy. He blocked in anticipation of the strike, calmness coming over him. He was not worried that this could be a painful injury, one that might kill him. He smiled as a fierce sizzling sound came from fire, followed by steam. It washed over the room, completely whiting out the chamber, then swirled away. 

When the fog cleared, before Ryo stood Cye with a similar, relieved smile on his face. Cye had been able to take the water being down with the move he had first tried on Rowen. He then had the leverage needed to knock water into fire. The reaction between them was enough to eliminate both of the beings. There was now only one of the element warriors left to deal with, earth.

Kento and the earth creature were fighting a somewhat equal match, though Kento was growing tired. It is clear that the excitement of battle had always appealed to Kento. However, this match was becoming too much for him alone. Seeing this, Kayura charged up whatever power was left in the ancient's staff and used it to turn earth to dust. 

They took a moment to regroup before any thing was spoken. Breathing heavily, Cye broke the silence. "Some one went through an awful lot of trouble to keep us here, fighting those things." 

"Right. We've got to find Sage and get to the bottom of this," said Ryo. He and the others soon raced out of the chamber, Ryo in the lead. Some how they knew where to find the fifth Ronin in the maze of chambers and halls.

************ 

The figure stepped into the light, revealing himself and his impressive armor. The armor was elaborately decorated, with a glistening black and gold for its color. One of the more significant symbols on the armor was a stylized lightning bolt. Another was a flute surrounded by thorns. They were the symbols of his children.

The wearer of the armor was quit interesting as well. He was tall, fairly well built, with skin that resembled scales. His hair was white and layered like a ridge down a dragon's back. His face was human, yet there were dragon-like features to it. His eyes were violet with flick of green. He smiled to reveal fang-like teeth, as his son's eyes grew wide. Should one remove the green from the eyes of the Demon, they would see that they strongly resembled Sage's violet eyes. 

"At last, both of my children together. Now I will finally have the power I need to purify this world and the next of the toxic creatures that scurry about its surface." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Sage.

"I thought that was kind of apparent by now, my boy. After all you did come to me on your own, well with a little help from me, of course. "Seeing the questioning expression on Sage's face, he said, "You haven't figured it out yet? Such a shame. Hojin, perhaps you should enlighten him."

She rose to her feet and raised her armored arm. "I'm sorry...," she whispered as she hit him full force with the back of her hand. He caught his balance before he could fall to his knees. He looked at her with a hand on his face. "You fool! Will you not bow down to your new master?!" she said in a forceful, angry tone. "Or would you rather I beat you into submission?" Her eyes were full of rage as they glared into him.

_What's going on here? One minute, she's trying to be nice, the next, she's my raging enemy. Helios has a strong hold over her. _A plan began to unfold in his head. One that would involve whatever trust there was between him and this sister.

" Well, what is it going to be?" She cut into his thoughts. He stared at her, searching for a connection or something that had to be between them that must have been between them. 

_Fight him, not me. We are not enemies. He's controlling you. Don't let him do it._

_I have no choice._

_Yes you do. _

Helios watched them. The hold he had over his daughter was being challenged. He raised an eyebrow. _Do I detect a traitor? _He thought. He could not hear their silent communication but he knew something was happening. He also knew that both his children were strong warriors. Together, they might be enough to delay his plans.

In pure rage and hatred, Hojin turned and attack the demon. He raised a hand and sent a massive shock wave into her. " Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed in pain. Sage could do nothing but watch as she was sent flying into a wall. 

When the smoke cleared, the demon showed his true form, a great black serpent. He stood like a man, but had long claws and spines along his back, arms, and legs. His tail wiped around and twitched back and forth.

"Armor of Halo! Toa Chi!" Sage called on his mystical, green armor of light. He looked at his sister, steam coming from her burned body. _Hojin?_

_Brother, help me, please._

_Join with me._

_I can't._

_Yes, you can._

_I'm afraid._

_Don't be. Trust me, I'll never leave you, sister. _Silence fell upon them as their minds became one and took residence in Sage's body. Together, as one, they would have the power to bring down the lunatic that stood before them and free Hojin for good. 

Sage turned from his fallen sister to face his father. He stood there with a gruesomely large smile spread across his face. His eyes were no longer human, they never were. For the first time in his life, Sage saw what his father was; a monster. An inhuman, unfeeling, hideous monster, and this scared him. Somewhere, deep inside his own mind was the fear that he, himself might be like this monster. That he could be as cruel and heartless as this thing before him.

_Don't doubt yourself. You are not like him. You never will be. That is why you will defeat him._

_No, we will defeat him, together. _

"Do you dare to challenge me, Sage?" snarled the demon.

" how do you know my name? This has to end, monster!"

"Now, now. That is no way to speak to your father, Sage." 

"You are not my father," he said through gritted teeth. He was becoming annoyed with the demon.

"I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way. However, you are every bit my son. There is no escape from your destiny."

"Noooo!!" In rage, Sage flew into the air and slashed out with his no-dachi at the best. He sliced through its arm and temporarily stunned it with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He was about to attack again, but was stopped by the limb that had been sliced off. It had grown back with amazing speed.

Sage's sword fell from his hand, lost and forgotten, as the demon tightened its grip around his neck. It brought him close to its face, the stench of its breath intoxicating. It squeezed a little tighter and growled, " That was good, but you must be better." With that, the demon slammed Sage into the ground, causing the tiles and cement to crack and shatter._ _

The demon released the iron grip it had on Sage's throat and replaced it with that of its foot. Its claws laced themselves around his body, intent on crushing him. "You disappointed me, Sage. I expected more from you. Then again, you are half mortal." The demon began the process of crushing him under its foot. "We could have been so good together. Pity you will have to die now."

_Not yet... _thought Sage. His armor was cracking and he could feel his insides becoming squished. Despite the pain that was intensifying, he focused the combined energies. He managed to wriggle free his dagger. "Raahhh!!" The pain sliced through his body, causing him to lose his concentration. 

_Brother! Don't give up now!_

_I....can't....do this..._

_You have to. _Out of pure adrenaline, Sage ripped through the sole of the demon's foot. It howled out of surprise and pain, and pulled back. This action gave Sage the chance he needed. He rolled out from under its foot and towards his blade. On shaky legs, he stood poised for action, his body becoming numb to the pain.

The beast recovered quickly. "Now that is more like it!" It produced its own no-dachi and through it sent a beam of energy at Sage. He dodged, and made his own attack. The calm, logical Sage was no longer in control. Only his rage shone through as the battle intensified.

They each gave and received many blows, none of which seemed to phase the demon, all of whom showed on Sage. With a massive blow with its no-dachi, Helios almost annihilated the chamber in which all was taking place. 

Sage managed to avoid the full force of the attack and took this as an opportunity to unleash his own sure kill attack. Drawing upon the strength he had left and speaking the incantation "Thunderbolt Cut!" he aimed to slice off the demon's head. The demon, still stunned from its own attack, was almost completely unguarded. He had a clean, clear shot and took it.

He landed on one bent knee, blade extended. He remained that way as the demon's head fell and landed face up. He remained that way as a smile spread across the head and turn to stone, as the body had done. He was frozen more out of shock than triumph. What had he just done? 

Hojin began to untangle herself from their mental connection and move back into her own body now that things had calmed down. She maintained a connection to Sage, though was more concentrated on healing her own body. The earlier shock wave had caused some considerable damage. She focused her energies, making her body glow a white light. The more serious burns were healing. 

She sat up and moved her head and other limbs, making sure that she was alive. She was sore and stiff, but other than some scratches and burns, she was fine. " Well, that was interesting."

"Spare me your sarcasm."

"Sorry. How are you holding up?" She turned and looked at him. His no-dachi was jammed into the ground next to him. He removed his helmet, his hair falling in its usual place over his right eye, and hung his head out of disgust. He looked like a crumbled warrior who had just lost a battle. The reality of what happened had not completely sunken in yet. He was still shaken from the ordeal.

Hojin stood and walked to his side. Silently, she knelt beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, concern on her face. He looked at her and gave a weak smile. It was clear that he was exhausted, the battle had taken a lot out of him. There was a stream of dried blood coming from his left eye and his cheek was swollen. "How do YOU feel?" he asked.

"I'm free! Thank you, my brother." She held him in a warm embrace. Relief and joy washed over both, though it came from one source. Sage kept off his feelings of worry from spreading to his sister. She had been through enough and did not need another burden. 

This was not over; he could feel it.


	7. chapter 7

~~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~~

By: Cat Paws

A strange sensation swept over him causing him to shiver. It was like icy hands wrapping themselves around his entire being. " What is it?" asked Hojin, feeling him shudder and pull away both physically and mentally.

" Get away from me."

" Why? What's happening?"

" Get away, now!" She let go of him and sat back. He got up and walked away, clutching his stomach. 

" Sage, what's going on? Tell me." _Tell me, please. _

_I... don't know. _Confusion washed over her, but not her confusion. _Something's.....not--, _" Ahhg!" Before he could finish the thought, a huge shock of energy surged into him. He collapsed to the ground. A familiar, almost comforting presents was forcing its self into him. It completely severed the connection between Hojin and Sage, leaving him open to the takeover.

He struggled to keep out the intruder, throwing up whatever he could to stop it, but he was too weak to keep up the defenses. The intruder wiped them down as if they were nothing. Part of him began to wonder if he truly did want this to happen. Maybe he did. _Yesssss._

" SAGE!!" _SAGE!! _screamed Hojin on both levels. She could not feel him. Desperately, she searched for his presence but only found a cold, solid wall where the connection had been. _I wont give up on you that easily, brother! _She shut her eyes and concentrated everything in her on connecting to her brother. Again, she slammed into a wall. She tried again and again, but could not break the wall that surrounded his mind.

"Don't even try, my poor sister." She opened her eyes and saw before her what had become of Sage. What she saw terrified her. "Personally, I think it's an improvement." smirked Sage of the Halo. He was completely transformed. His new armor was a deep forest green and black. It seemed to have become a part of his body. His hands had become claws. His face was the same, though there was a darkness over it now. His golden blond hair shone like it was on fire. His eyes glowed a blinding white with a tint of violet. The sense of pure evil emanated from him as if it had always been there, like it belonged.

His eyes changed back to normal. "Sorry, dear sister, but I don't want to blind you."

"Thanks for your concern." she said coldly, lowering her arm.

"What's the matter? Don't you like my new form?" 

"Not particularly." Hojin rose and casually walked over, picking up the demon's lost no-dachi.

"Do you challenge me, sister?" questioned Sage, drawing his own blade, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Perhaps. Are you threatened, brother?"

"No, not really. Though, I am reluctant to harm you, sweet sister." 

"Don't be." She raised her weapon and the battle began. 

They were a fairly equal pair, though Sage was faster. Hojin made up for this with her determination to survive and save her brother, one way or the other. If only she could reach him, maybe she could pull him free from the demon. She had to try. After all, he had saved her when he hardly knew her.

They fought both throwing fatal blows, neither side making any progress. Out of boredom, Sage flashed his eyes blinding Hojin. She screamed and dropped the sword to shield her eyes. Blinking, she stumbled to find a wall to lean on. "I'm blind, dam it!"

"You'll be fine. I only stunned you." He sheathed his blade and came towards her. "We don't have to fight. If we can't kill each other, then maybe we should be allies."

"What..."

"Your fighting skills are formidable, and your mind has so much potential." He placed his clawed hand on her face. "Let me inside your head, Hojin." The cold fingers of his mind oozed their way into hers, taking the place of Sage.

"No...." she whispered. "No, no. NO!!!" She slammed him out of her head, making him pull back. She shrank down to the ground shaking her head, as if that would make him disappear.

"Don't fight it, Hojin." Once more, he slipped his way inside, only to come to a wall. "Let me in, Hojin."

"No." she hissed. He was going to take away her freedom, the thing she had only recently received; the one thing she never truly had till now. She was not about to give it up that easily. Maybe this was his plan all along. He would be the one to succeed where his father had failed.

"Maybe I am the one." She looked at him, confused anger written on her face. "Yeah, I picked up on that thought for a moment."

"How?"

"Your defenses are good, but you lack the concentration to completely protect yourself." He stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you over power me if you found a way in?" she inquired, her mind working on an idea. Not really caring if he picked up, she started to wonder if her brother was still there, locked away, unable to take full control. Maybe there was still a chance to find him.

"I want you to come freely. Forceful takeovers are so energy taxing," he said, giving her a smug expression. Suddenly, for a spilt second, he seemed distracted. Dropping his arms, he detected something that was not to her awareness. He brushed it aside, bringing his attention back to her. She had risen and seemed to have taken on a stronger look. 

"Such determination. I'm impressed." Sage remarked. He had to admire her spirit.

"Why, thank you," she said in a sarcastic tone. This could be her chance. Something was here, somewhere that distracted him. If only it would come again.

"Your welcome." he replied in the same tone. His calm attitude made her wonder even more. The demon had much bolder ways of getting what he wanted. Perhaps Sage was more in control then she had first thought.

Again, he became distracted, looking towards the entrance of the chamber. It was as if he was expecting something, or someone. Quickly, she drove herself into his mind. She managed to get a little further inside before coming to the wall of his guard.

Angrily, he snapped his full attention back on her. His eyes began to glow white. He slammed her into the wall and held her there as she grimaced in pain. "What did you hope to accomplish with that foolish maneuver, dear sister?" he hissed. "That you might be able to reach my better half? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that is no longer in my job description."

"You lie," she gasped. He was hurting her. In their earlier battle, he was holding back. Now, he was hurting her.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" A flash of gold flew past Sage's face and would have hit had he not pulled back.

"Strata," he said, a smile coming across his face. He had released his hold on Hojin. She rushed to recover the demon's no-dachi. She had no idea what was to happen and did not want to take any chances. That attack was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Hey, Beastie! Let's tango!"

"Yes, let's, Wildfire." He turned to face the Ronin Warriors. They stared in shock at what was once their comrade.

"What the...." gasped Kento.

"Sage....is that you?" asked Cye. 

"It is." The look of amusement was now upon his face. Kayura was wide-eyed and speechless. Was this really Halo?

The shock, disbelief, and questioning expressions on the Ronin's faces seriously entertained him. White Blaze growled. "What's the matter, White Blaze?" Then, addressing the others, "Is it really unbelievable that one of your own could turn bad?" A chuckle escaping his lips.

"I'm glad to see you find this funny, but you won't be laughing once we defeat you, Beastie!" claimed Ryo. _This can't be Sage. It just can't be. _He refused to believe that his friend was this being of pure evil before them.

"Ah, but it is, Ryo. I am Sage of the Halo, reborn," he answered to Ryo's questioning mind, taking a bow.

"No your NOT!!" Before he let himself see the truth, Ryo attacked. Sage drew his no-dachi to engage Ryo's twin dachi. This would be a most entertaining battle. _This cannot be Sage!_

_You know it is, Ryo. Admit it._

_No! _"Flare Up NOW!!" Ryo had unleashed his most deadly attack. A wave of fire headed straight for its target, but turned. The wave nearly smashed into Rowen of the Strata. He dodged, bumping into, or rather tripping over, Hojin.He landed on the ground, nearly losing his bow.

Breaking her concentration of trying to reach Sage, she rushed to his side. "I'm sorry. Are you okay, warrior?"

"I'm fine. Who are you?"

"A friend. I am called Hojin."

"I'm Rowen. Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Yes. Perhaps you could help me..." As Rowen and Hojin discussed the matter, Kento and Cye decided to get in on the action.

"Hey, Cye! I think these two need to cool off." 

"I agree, Kento." Taking his yari, he aimed for Sage. "Super Wave Smasher!" A tidal wave of water blasted out of his weapon, heading right for Sage.

Sensing the attack, he stepped aside and let the wave slosh by. It nailed Ryo in the chest plate, knocking him down. "Nice shot."

"RYO!! What have I done?" cried Cye.

"I said cool them off, not hit Ryo!" exclaimed Kento. They rushed to get to Ryo, but were stopped by Sage's blade.

"Oh no you don't. He'll be fine."

"We'd like to see that for ourselves." said Kento. He had about enough of this. He shoved Sage to get him out of their way. Sage, using Kento's forward momentum, knocked him down. Once down, Kento kicked Sage's legs out from under him. Both quickly recovered, jumping to their feet. Kento whipped out his naginata. "Now it's my turn."

"Very well." 

They engaged in a fierce battle. They clashed their weapons and executed many powerful moves that never before seemed to be in their ability. _Man, he's good. If we live through this, I have got to spar with him sometime, _Kento thought. He had never before noticed Sage's fighting abilities. It impressed him and made him wonder if he was good enough.

"Let's hope you are, Hardrock." He looked at Sage a little stunned. 

_How could he have heard that? I didn't say it out loud, did I? _

_Our connection through the armors, Kento. No matter what, we are always connected. _They continued their fight as though they were the only ones in the chamber. 

Kento was beginning to loose. Out of desperation, he shouted " Iron Rock Crusher!" and sent his earth shattering attack at Sage. Caught somewhat off guard, he jumped out of its destructive path. Behind him was an unsuspecting Cye of the Torrent. Cye, caught completely off guard, took the full force of Kento's attack. 

"NO!! CYE!! Cye! Oh man, oh man, oh man." Total terror washed over him as he saw his best friend crumble under the impact. "Please be okay." He rushed to his side. "Cye, don't die on me, man." he said as he scooped up the limp body. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to hit you. Oh man."

Sage turned from the scene before him. "Never drop your guard, my friend," he whispered.

In the mean time, Ryo had recovered from the tidal wave and Rowen was with him. "Hey, Ryo, we need to create the White Armor."

"But we only have four of the armors. Besides, Cye is down for the count." 

"No, we have five. Kayura has the armor of Cruelty and you know Cye will give you his power no matter what."

"But-" 

"Just do it. It's the only way to get the Sage we know back." 

"All right." Calling on the other three Ronin armors and the one Warlord armor, Ryo transformed into the Inferno White Armor. White Blaze also called forth his armor as the carrier of the Soul Swords of Fervor.

Sage felt an urge to give up his power to the Inferno, but quickly stomped out the feeling. He numbed himself to his former comrades. It would be much easier to kill them if he saw them as enemies, rather then friends. Still, could he face the power of the Inferno?

"Hmmm. The mystical White Armor," he said. White Blaze growled. " Hush now, beast." 

Without any delay, Ryo called upon the inferno. A massive wall of flaming energy slashed down onto Sage. Not even trying to avoid the attack, he blocked the flame, scorching his blade. He held it there with all his strength, but the energies were becoming too intense. He dropped the sword and took the hit. It sliced through his armor like paper and scorched his chest. He landed on his back, unconscious, armor sizzling.

Ryo reverted back to the Wildfire armor, giving back the powers from the others. Cye sat up a little groggy. "You're all right!" yelled an ecstatic Kento.

"I'll be fine, but could you stop crushing me," gasped Cye.

"Oh, sorry man," he said, letting go. Cye leaned back on some rubble.

"What happened? How's Sage?"

"I don't know." Kento helped Cye up and together they gathered with the other two around Sage's body. White Blaze roared as Kayura clanged the ancient's staff.

" Ronin Warriors, I thank you for saving my world. I leave you now to engage in my own quest. Till we meet again." She vanished before they could ask what this quest was. 

Ryo looked back at Sage. " Do you think I killed him?"

"He's in there, somewhere." said Rowen. "Hey, Hojin, find anything?" She had found a comfortable spot and was searching for Sage with her mind.

"No, but I have not gotten that far yet. Now let me concentrate."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Hey," nudging Rowen and whispering, "who's that?" a suspicious Ryo took notice of the extra person for the first time.

"She's a Nether Realm sprite. Don't worry; she's on our side. Her name is Hojin," explained Rowen, seeing the suspicious looks on the guy's faces. " Apparently, Sage freed her from the Realm's hold. Now she's her own boss and wanted to help get Sage back. I guess an evil spirit possessed him after he freed her. She's using her telepathic abilities to search for him."

"Oh, okay," said Kento.

"Right," said Ryo.

"Let's hope she can find him," said Cye.

"Got that right," said Rowen.


	8. chapter 8

~~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~~

~~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~~

By: Cat Paws

Hojin slowly made her way through the fog. She could feel that he was near, but slipping away from her when she came close. There was no longer a wall to block her exploration. _I'm here to help, bother. Where are you? _She began to feel an energy forming. It spread itself throughout Sage's body.

_Yessss. Heal us Sage. _The demon sounded weak. In its own body, it would have already been healed, a little bit weak, but healed. However, this was Sage's body, and in the end, he had the last say.

Outside, his body was beginning to glow with a green light. The Ronins had stepped back, not knowing what was happening. Their armors, as well, were beginning to glow with their own energies.

_Sister? _Hojin rushed to the feeling of Sage. _I need your help. We must free our father. It's time for his soul to rest in peace in the Afterworld. _

_Are you sure?_

_We can do this. We have to. We are the only ones who can show him the peace that he needs. Help me._

_I give you all my power, my brother. _A slight white light now surrounded Hojin's body.

The energies around Sage became stronger and took the form of green-white fire. It moved as though alive. The Ronins were speechless. What could they say? What they were witness to was beyond explanation. They could feel that something good was happening, but they did not know what. 

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light burst out of Sage. The spirit of the demon rushed out of him, renewed. No longer was it a demon, destined to wonder about, not knowing its way. It would finally be at peace. It disappeared as quickly as it came, moving on to its next task in the other worlds.

The energies that were at work ripped Hojin from Sage. She was thrown back into her own body with such force that it actually knocked her over. 

" Sage!" was the first thing out of her mouth. She had lost total feel of him.

_Hojin! _He yelled into the silence. He began to slip into the darkness. Total exhaustion and fatigue enveloped him. He needed to rest, desperately. It was over, finally over, and he had done it. That was the last thing he remembered.

************

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky. Its rays made their way through the open curtains and into the sleeping warrior's face. Three days had passed since the battle and he had not yet wakened. Now, the sun was determined to have this warrior face the new day. It shone brightly in his eyes, begging him to wake up.

Slowly, but surely, the warrior did stir. Moaning, he sat up to get the persistent sun out of his eyes. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he managed to make out the surroundings. He was back in his room at Mia's mansion.

Rowen was sound asleep in the bed next to him. He could hear the sounds of breakfast down stairs. The others must all ready be up. He glanced at the alarm clock, 9:15 a.m.Nearly half the day had passed! Not use to sleeping in, Sage jumped out of bed and started to make it. Feeling a little dizzy, he sat back down. _Maybe I shouldn't push it. _Taking it more slowly, he finished his task and decided to take a shower. He felt grubby and hated the feeling. He gathered some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

As he undressed, he noticed a faint scar across his chest. He vaguely remembered how it had gotten there. Actually, his memories of what had happened during the takeover were jumbled with pieces missing, large pieces in some places.

Downstairs, things were going about as usual. Cye was in the kitchen wiping up a large batch of his special waffles. Kento was also in the kitchen, bugging Cye to let him have a taste. "Come on, man. I'm wasting away here. Just a little taste."

"No. You know you have to wait like the others. Besides, its not finished cooking."

"But they're half done."

"You'll eat anything, won't you?"

"Maybe, what's your point?" he asked, giving Cye a sheepish grin.

"Please get out of the kitchen and stop bugging me or I'll never cook for you again. I'll have Ryo be the chef," warned Cye, an angry look on his face.

"No, not Ryo. Okay, I'll leave, just don't get Ryo." Kento rushed out of the kitchen.

_That should keep him out for a while. Or, hopefully, until I can finish, _he thought. He went back to his waffle mixing and making.

Kento went into the living room and flopped down on the coach, sighing. White Blaze glanced up from his spot in front of the window, voiced a greeting then placed his head back down.

"Hey, what's the matter? Cye kick you out of the kitchen again?"

"Yeah." he answered, a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't worry. You guys do this every morning, and afternoon, and evening."

"Yeah, but this time was worse.He threatened to have you cook, flame-boy."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," claimed Ryo. Kento gave him a look that said 'don't-even-go-there-cause-you-know-I'm-right'.Ryo just grinned then shrugged.The last time he was allowed in the kitchen, they had to order take-out. They had lost most of the food to charcoal and the rest just tasted badly. Though he tries, Ryo can't cook to save his life. 

Then, deciding to change the subject, Kento asked, "Where's Mia?"

"She had to go to a meeting, or something, real early. We have the house to ourselves." Just then, a loud thud came from the second floor. "What was that?" Kento shrugged, and both ran to find out what had made the noise. They ran into Cye, literally, at the bottom of the stairs.

As they clambered up to investigate, Cye said, "I think it came from Rowen and Sage's room." They burst into the room and stopped short in the doorway when they saw what had happened.

On the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows, drumming his fingers was a very ticked Rowen. Next to him, on his own bed, laughing hysterically was Sage. "Thanks for the wake up call, bud."

"No problem." said Sage between laughs. Rowen picked himself up and gathered his blankets.

"You know, you could have woke me up a lot nicer." 

"I tried, but you kept rolling over. Stop being such a baby."He'd calmed down and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Hi guys." he said, just noticing the other three.

"Sage, you're awake!" exclaimed Ryo.

"Yeah, man. You've been out for almost three days. We were beginning to wonder," said Kento.

"That long? Wow. No wonder I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too."

"The waffles!" cried Cye. He rushed to the kitchen. Kento, Ryo, and Sage followed, leaving Rowen to making his bed and getting ready. He joined them later in the dinning room. 

It was like old times. Kento was eating his waffles whole as the others tried to guard their own from him.

"Hey, save me some," said Rowen.

"Well, hurry up."

"Yeah. He's starting in on your stack."

"Oh no you don't, Kento."

"Jeeze, man. Can I have just one?"

"No!"

"Dang." Sage sat back in his chair. What amazing friends he had. They risked their lives for him. To think, he almost lost that friendship for power. 

"Hey, umm, Sage? You gonna finish that?" asked Kento.

"You can have it."

"You sure? Thanks." He snatched the remains away before Sage had a chance to answer.

_Same old Kento. _He glanced up and grinned.

After cleaning the table, Sage went for a walk. Ryo afford to go along, but Sage said he needed to be alone. Ryo explained that he felt bad for what happened. He did not want to fight him, but there was little choice. Sage understood and did not blame him.

************

He walked in the peacefulness of the forest and felt the sun on his back making him glad to be alive. "Hojin?" 

_I'm here. _She stepped out from behind a tree, her long hair moving playfully in the wind. Her bright green eyes were sparkling with happiness. "I am glad to see you have returned, my brother." 

"It's good to see you too, sister."

"I was worried. You were gone for so long. Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure. It was calm and filled with peace."

"I could help you to remember."

"No. If I was meant to, I would. Perhaps it is better this way."

"What about your friends? Are you going to tell them the truth?"

"When I am ready to face what happened, I will tell them. Until then, it might be best that they don't know."

"I am glad to have found you."

"I'm glad you did, too."

"I'll miss you."

"Don't, we'll always be there." A tear slid down her face, followed by a few more. "Don't cry." She looked into his violet eyes. They were so strong and reassuring. She held him, clinging to him as though he might disappear.

_I love you, Sage._

_And I love you as well, Hojin._

__"Good-bye." she whispered. She pulled away.

"Can't you stay?"

"My place is there, the Nether Realm. Your place is here, Earth."She was so brave, a free spirit amidst chaos. She walked to a portal, standing strong.

"Till we meet again." _Look in your hand. _She opened her hand and there in her palm was a tiny round pendent with a stylized lightning bolt on it, his armor symbol. She clutched it tightly and smiled as she stepped through the portal.

When Sage got back to the house, the guys had found their own things to do. Rowen was on the deck with his nose in a book. Ryo, Cye, Kento, and White Blaze were in the den talking about something or other.

"Hey, Sage! Get Rowen! We have an idea for something!" yelled Kento hearing him enter.

"Where is he?"

"On the deck!" answered Cye.

Sage cut through the dinning room and saw something on the table. It was a wood flute, Hojin's flute. _Till we meet again... _The thought brushed his mind, making him smile. 

Rowen came walking in, book under arm. "Rowen, the guys want us in the den."

"Why?" 

"I don't know. Come on."

When they got there, there was a heated discussion going on. "No, White Blaze can't help. That's cheating," said Cye.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be fair to us," agreed Kento.

"Okay, guys. What's this all about?" asked Rowen.

"Wanna play a game of 'Hide and Seek'..... Ronin Style?" asked Ryo, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. 

*****The End*****


End file.
